


Who's the father?

by Zekie_v



Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cringe-, M/M, Puffy had enough, Schlatt is like a father, Smut, This has slight smut so yeah:), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), children are TRAUMATIZED, idk anymore, m'tired, poor baby, sort of..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekie_v/pseuds/Zekie_v
Summary: This was a Christmas special from my wattpad book;-;
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dream/Illumina
Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Who's the father?

It was a lovely day, everyone at the Dream SMP house hold were doing there regular stuff, staying in bed:p

All of them were pretty lazy this week because they won't be going live and record, Christmas was pretty close to like maybe tomorrow.

The only person who wasn't lazy was Dream, he was working on decorations for Christmas, he told Techno, and Wilbur to do it a long time ago but they were very much lazy ignoring Dream.

The blonde was a bit pissed by it he tried the other but they said they were doing something soo he just asked Niki for help in baking food.

Niki helped Dream, she was cooking some pastries and dishes for Christmas. She was worried about the blonde though, he was working while ——.

Yes, she was the only one who knew that the boy was ——, She tried convincing the male to tell the other but he said that they might help him.

She was dedicated to force him to tell them tomorrow on Christmas.  
_________

Dream had just finished doing decorations soo he went and helped Niki baked some cookies and brownies for Tomorrow.

They then heard footsteps from the stairs, the door of the kitchen was opened to see Tubbo with a bee sweater.

Dream smiled at his little brothers cuteness, he then asked if he needed something which the boy said that he wanted to help and Both of them nodded letting Tubbo bake ginger breads.

Lani then decided to help making Dream happy that his siblings were helping except for Drista, she was probably teasing Tommy right now.

Speaking of Tommy that boy never helped in anything, one time Dream asked if he could get some rosemary's from the garden for dinner, the boy nodded but time came the rosemary never came, Dream asked where the rosemary was Tommy just said that he forgot Dream let it slide one that time.

There were almost finished with baking the sweets the only thing that they forgot is the presents and Dream wanted to give them there wishes for tomorrow since this year was pretty crazy.

He actually had a list of things that the others might need for essentials and some stuffs.

A new book for Techno, Few picks for Wilbur's guitar, netherite sword for Tommy, new bee hive for Tubbo and a few things for the others.

They had finished baking the pastries and dishes. Dream asked Niki to help him buy some gifts for the fam which she agreed.

{Timeskip}

It was now 5:00 am the day of Christmas, everyone was still asleep peacefully but they peace was broken by a screaming child coming from the living room making some jump from there beds like Dream and tubbo.

The blonde got pretty pissed at it making him run out of his room downstairs grabbing Tommy's ear making the boy scream.

Tommy apologised to his brother for doing it though Dream's attention was from the silence of the living room, he thought that they'll make up because of Tommy but they didn't.

Dream asked Tubbo to wake up Niki so they can prepare the table for breakfast, the boy went upstairs going to Niki's room waking her up, after a couple of minutes Niki came out of her room running downstairs greeting Dream 'Merry Christmas' making the blonde smile and replied back the same hugging the girl.

The other went to the kitchen except Dream, he went upstairs to wake the others, he was at the staircase when he yelled 'WHO DOESN'T COME DOWN WILL NOT GET A KISS!' At that all the doors were opened seeing people trip going down the stairs getting a kiss on the cheeks from Dream.

The blonde look around to see the only person who was missing was Techno, he sighed going up the stairs to the pinkette's room. He opened the door to see the male laying there facing the opposite side.

Walking over to him he kissed his forehead making the pinkette shift facing Dream wrapping his long hands to the blonde's waist.

Dream chuckled smiling at the pinkette's action, he flicked his hands on the others forehead enough to make him hiss at the pain.

"Get up piglet it's Christmas"

Techno sighed sitting up from his bed facing Dream with a smug face look, he shifted his hands hugging Dream tightly making the blonde yelp.

Hugging the blonde Techno stood up hands on the blondes thighs making sure he won't fall, Dream wrapped his hands around Techno's hand while Techno started walking out of his room to the living room.

Everyone saw the two, Fundy took Dream from Techno's hand which the pinkette gave him.  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Dream said giggling.

Everyone greeted back at each other smiling. Phil called everyone to the dining room to eat breakfast before eating. Dream was stopped by Niki dragging him out of the crowd.

Dream asked Niki what was wrong, "Dream you need to tell them after opening presents, you've been like that for 3 months now good thing you're belly isn't getting bigger" Dream hesitated but he nodded at Niki walking over to the dining table.

Everyone sat down on there chairs and before eating they said there prayers. In the middle of eating Dream took a honey placing it all around the meat and eating it this made the others look at Dream confuse.

"What? It's delicious" he said making everyone nod going back to eating.

{Timeskip I'm going lazy}

They finished eating and the boys were pretty excited for the presents like Tommy and Tubbo, they both ran to the Christmas tree looking at every presents one by one.

The adults laughed at the boys anticipation for the gifts. Wilbur walked over to them grabbing the hem of there T-shirts neck, the two pouted looking mad at Wilbur.

Everyone gave there gifts to eachother greeting Merry Christmas again. They were very happy from what they got from each other but the most weirdest gift was given to sapnap.

"C-condoms? What for?" He said looking at Dream who was laughing his ass out.

"Your too rough" the blonde was trying to say it between his laughs making Sapnap throw the condoms at him.

Everyone joined the laugh.

Dream had finished laughing he was now panting trying to put himself together.

"There's one more gift for everyone from me..." Dream said looking at Niki who was nodding giving Dream courage to say what's on his mind.

Everyone was very confused except for Niki. Dream took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I'm... I'm pregnant.." his voice was low and it cracked, everyone's eyes were widening while some were still confused not hearing any bit.

Karl spoke up saying 'can you repeat that' but was interrupted by Tommy screaming 'Who the fuck made my brother pregnant?!?' Karl eyes widened by this the other siblings nodding.

Tommy, Tubbo, Lani, and Drista was around Dream protecting him from the males who was trying to come close.

"Dream who's the father?" Drista's body was still facing front as she spoke.

"That's the problem I don't know.." All of them froze in place while Niki was massaging her Temple, Dream scratching the back of his hand laughing nervously.

"You don't..?" Illumina said sitting on the couch as Dream nodded.

"Ok who had sex with Dream..." Captain puffy said having a dead pan look on her face.

George, Wilbur, Techno, Fundy, Illumina, Sapnap, and Karl raised there hands, Dream's siblings had there mouth hanging open looking at Dream then the boys again and again.

"Wait, is kissing very long count?" Karl said looking at Captainpuffy, " uhh.. yes?"

"Well Dream guess these seven are the father" Captainpuffy said walking out of the room.

"How many dicks did you take Dream!?!" Tommy said while bad was saying 'Language' Dream's face was flushed biting his lips.

"Brother Dream how long have you been pregnant?" The boy said while holding a tiny be in hand while the others nodding.

"Uhh.. 3 months?" Some were shock, others were silent, while some where both.

"Okay.. Merry Christmas everyone..." And that Tommy left going to his room locking the door behind him.

The others left leaving the 8 alone silent until Techno spoke.

"Can you still take a dick?"

Dream facepalmed while Sapnap nodded, George sighed at the others cringeness.

"That's it I'm leaving and your coming with me" George walked over to Dream lifting him up bridal style walking upstairs.

"Hey, I wanna fuck him too!" "Fundy, he's pregnant I don't think we can fuck him" Wilbur said following George to the room.

"Wait for us!" Karl ran to follow the three with the other behind him going to George's room.

(Bonus;)

"Nghh, aaAHHhh"

"The child..." Philza said while Niki, Drista, Lani, Captainpuffy, Tommy, Tubbo, Skeppy, and bad were covering there ears.

Quackity was trying to hold Schlatt off calming him down before he punches the boys who were fucking Dream.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry abt that m8...  
> Kudos and wonderful comments are appreciated!


End file.
